Once Upon Those Cloudless Skies
by Vivagrl
Summary: Is this a cliche where the OC gets transported to Potterverse? Absolutely. Does she get pissed about the wasted amount of time she spent preparing for college? Of course. Will she come to terms that maybe she WON'T be Severus' favorite student? ...No. I'm sure you've never seen an OC like mine. So why don't you check out the prologue and see if you're interested?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Look Timmie, I'm sure you're a nice guy. But I can't do this right now. I'm trying to finish high school so I can go to college next year, and I don't need any distractions." He began to open his mouth, but I continued through my explanation. "And really, I don't know you that well and you don't know me. I mean, I'm rude, blunt, I hate liars and hypocrites, despite what I used to believe, family does _not _come first, I won't hesitate to choose me instead of someone else, and you know Harry Potter?" He was still frowning, but nodded. "Well let me just say if I went to Howarts, I would most definitely be in Slytherin." I felt bad. And a little peeved. The first guy to show interest in me in years and I was too cowardly to deal with it. Besides, let's face it. He didn't quite make it up to my standards. Whatever excuses I made, it still didn't help with the complete anxiousness gripping my insides. I hated confrontations. _Hated them. _At the moment he was going on and on about he understood, but couldn't we just be friends? Right. Like I wanted to be friends with a guy who asked me out in front of my little sister, and _literally_ just broke up with his girlfriend. And then finally, my savior came in the form of a horrid yellow bus.

"Sorry Timmie, gotta go. I need to get my education." So I don't end up jobless and mooch off my significant other like you. The bus pulled up in front of my sister and I, and we clambered on, leaving said moocher gaping like a fish.

"Hey Ms. Cecilia!"

"Good morning Ms. Theresa. You have no idea how glad I am you're here." The bus driver laughed boisterously and looked out one of the windows to where Timmie was standing, still resembling a fish.

"Oh honey, I'm sure I do." I just gave a small smile and sat in the first available seat. My sister slid in beside me and I gave her a questioning glance. Normally she sat by herself as well.

"Why did you say no?" Oh.

"Because. I really _don't_ want to deal with guys right now. I want to finish high school, go to college, and _then_ start my social life. I don't want any outside distractions. Besides, the guy is crazy. You know he tried to super glue whiskers on his face?" She gave a small giggle, and I returned it. I loved when she laughed. It was just so damn contagious.

I turned my head to look at the bright blue sky. Hm, no clouds today. I tended to look up or ahead when in a moving vehicle. It made me sick to watch everything flash by. But wouldn't that be something? Going to Hogwarts that is. It's not like I hadn't thought about it. Just like I hadn't _not_ thought about taking Sarah's place in Labyrinth, or being a SHIELD member. It all came with the vivid imagination I had. With situations that is. I could hear an ambulance siren, and come up with an elaborate visual of my mother walking to the store and getting run over and the car running into the building and people screaming and so and so on. But at least I had the same perception with Hogwarts. I turned to observe my little sister. She was looking gawing across the seats to a _very_ handsome guy about my age. Huh. Her choice I guess. I glanced around, and for once, decided to look out the window to the streets around us. And there. I could see it. My ears began to ring and I couldn't help but watch as an eighteen-wheeler raced in slow motion towards the fading yellow light and we moved forwards to the green one ahead of us. And then everything was black.

**Intro Author Note: Short, I know. Cliché, I know. This fic IS probably going to have a strange sense of writing xD Just because it _is_ told in my OC's pov, and I'm going to try and capture her attitude about everything. So sorry if the story drags on sometimes, that's just how her mind goes. I'm actually just taking this for a trial run. I figured if I went ahead and posted, maybe get some positive feedback, I would actually go through with it. xD Remember, this is just a prologue, and there _should_ be more coming. Hopefully. So be sure to leave a review, and hopefully I'll post a new chapter soon:D**


	2. I Don't Think She's Well

**I Don't Think She's…Well**

* * *

_Jab. _I felt a harsh pain in my arm. Right in my flab. _Right where it hurt the most._ And again, _jab._ What the hell was up with that? With my eyes still closed, I jerked my arm closer to my body. I know I can act like a real bitch when I first wake up. _Jab_, again, in the same spot. I sat up quickly, rude words on the tip of my tongue, when it hit me. I watched in my mind as the events that happened before I blacked out flew by, scene by scene. I felt the sudden urge to lose all the contents in my stomach, and grabbed the most solid thing near me. Which felt like a… couch arm? Because _that_ made a lot of sense. I held still and waited for the nausea to pass.

"Headmaster, I don't think she's…well." The last word came out as a sneer, and I stopped breathing. My heart pounded painfully in my chest, begging for oxygen. That was the voice I could only hear from a movie or in a dream. Which of course meant I was in the Potterverse.

"I think you're quite right Severus," And old voice commented, "Are you alright my dear?" I let out the air I was holding in a shaky breath, and proceeded to sit back up slowly and open my eyes. No surprise to find a wand in my face. I looked up at the owner, and almost began to tear up at the straight face surrounded by greasy hair. I hated it. Crying when I was excited that is. Like when I went to see the Hunger Games movie. I cried when the title came on the screen. But now I had to control it. I drew a deep breath and gave a small smile, all the while forcing the tears to stop forming.

"I think I'm okay." I looked towards Dumbledore and he gazed at me.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before." He replied in a kind enough tone, but I could see the suspiciousness in his eyes, and noticed how he said nothing to the man pointing his wand at me.

"No sir, I think that would be impossible." I stole a glance at Snape and saw he still held a straight face. Looking back at Dumbledore, I remarked how his eyebrows were now slightly raised.

"And how is that my dear?" He questioned curiously. Dear God. What was I supposed to say? All the vivid visuals I had come up with for this moment, and now they were gone with the wind.

"I don't, I don't," I stuttered. That was another thing I hated. My horrible social skills. "I don't think I'm from here. Well," I strived to correct myself, "I don't know. I could either be from the future, which means I'm either not a witch or there is no such thing as the wizarding world in the future, or I'm from another dimension entirely." I finished my rambling, and looked at the professors with a worried face. _Now_ Snape had raised a single eyebrow, but he held his wand steady. Dumbledore just looked thoughtful.

"I'm completely serious professors." I was starting to become desperate. What if they thought I was a loon, and decided to admit me to St. Mungo's? Or worse, obliterate and send me into the London world of muggles? "Please." I gave them a pleading stare, "Ask me whatever you want. Even under Veritaserum. Although I would advise against asking about the future-"

"Indeed?" Dumbledore interrupted. I nodded once. It was silent for a moment as I watched the headmaster think, running his hand down his long beard. Even Snape glanced at him, probably wondering the exact same thing as me: _What_ was going on in that old codger's head?

"I believe you." He stated simply. There was a small pause of continued silence before I let out a large breath and smiled, while Snape turned to him quickly protesting,

"Headmaster I don't think-"

"I'm well aware Severus. I however, believe she is telling the truth." I watched them silently. I couldn't believe the similarity. Snape looked almost exactly like Alan Rickman, albeit, about ten to fifteen years younger. And Dumbledore, the dear old man, was the spitting image of Richard Harris before he died. I always did think he played a better headmaster. Snape's (intoxicating) voice brought me out of my observations.

"Can we at least use the Veritaserum? After all," He gave me an evil smirk, and I stared back unblinkingly, "We do have the girl's permission." I gave Dumbledore a questioning look. It didn't bother me; I would just rather not spill things that had yet to happen. He nodded.

"Yes, I do think that would be wise." He turned to me, "I'm sure that won't be too troubling for you, will it dear girl?"

"No sir, of course not." I held a lot of respect for him. And for Snape too of course. _He_ actually was my favorite character. The twins came right after. The Headmaster then turned to Snape.

"Severus, if you would?" The professor nodded and swiftly turned to leave, black robes billowing behind him. I gave Dumbledore a small smile. I hated awkward silences. And they seemed to happen to me quite a bit.

"Headmaster may I ask you a question?"

"You may." He replied, eyes twinkling.

"Will you answer?" I asked skeptically. He just stared, waiting. Well then. "How did you find me?" He didn't answer for a moment, and I was afraid he wouldn't.

"We were in the Great Hall for supper, when a very anxious house elf came to me, beside his self with worry for the 'dear, crumpled, missus' in my office." His eyes shone with amusement and I felt myself blush. Right. He continued, "I excused myself, and found you lying in the floor, before I moved you onto where you lay when you first woke up. Severus came up not too long after, curious as to why I had left."

"Ah. And that's when I had my glorious awakening." I stated with a wry smile, and he chuckled.

"Yes indeed."

"Can I ask another question?"

"You may."

"What year is Harry Potter in?" He just gave me a smile, and Snape came through the opening.

* * *

**AN: "Before I moved you onto where you lay when you first woke up"- My way of getting around not knowing how Albus Dumbledore would say 'sofa' xDD But WOW. Thank you guys so much! I'm super excited now; this is the best I've done on Fanfiction with a new story before. I'm probably going to have weekly installments if that's alright with y'all. I think Cecelia is coming along quite nicely, and will probably soon be one of my favorite OC's. I just have one question. Would you guys like longer chapters than this? Because I'm sure they could get pretty lengthy, and the updates may be slower. I may put up a poll on my profile. Anyways, thanks a ton beautiful readers:D**


	3. Absolutely Not

Chapter 2

"State your name and age."

"Cecelia Marie Johnston, 16."

"Where are you from?"

"Texas"

A scoff.

"That explains the horrid accent." I frowned. Why was he letting Snape interview me again? Probably because he trusted him. I sighed softly. And the questions had only just begun.

"How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure. I was riding the school bus and we were about to get in an accident, but I blacked out." I frowned again, and he raised a single eyebrow.

"And yet you have no injuries." He announced bluntly. I looked down at my arms for a moment, and then flipped them over. I didn't. _What in the hell?_

"No." I scrunched my face in confusion.

"What is that?" Dumbledore interrupted. I glanced across his grand desk to see he was pointing a crooked finger down at my hand. I brought it up to my face, making an L shape, and looked at the top of my hand in between my thumb and forefinger.

"Oh this?" I asked. "Just some freckles. Like a birth mark I guess." I shrugged, and he looked pensive.

"You may continue." Snape just sneered; obviously he had been thinking this one over.

"State your blood status."

"Severus-"

"I don't know." The room became still, and I looked at their astonished faces. Well. The headmaster's was calm; like he expected it. _Duh._ But really, what was I supposed to say? I actually hadn't meant to interrupt Dumbledore, but _damn. _The words rolled right off my tongue, and I sure as hell didn't try to stop them. I was beginning to wonder if the 'bat of the dungeon' had given me more Veritaserum than necessary. But the old man wouldn't let him get away with overdose… Right? I tuned back into focus and saw Snape looking at Dumbledore with utter confusion on his face. I quickly sucked my lips in to keep from laughing, but I couldn't help the smile continuing to strive for its appearance. It was quickly wiped away however, when he snapped his head back at me and sneered.

"Think this is funny do you?" He spat.

"Yes." Dear Lord. He did not look happy. I struggled to correct myself, "Sorry sir, I mean you no disrespect, it's just the Veritaserum-"

"Persists to make you tell the truth." Said Dumbledore, a smile in his eyes.

"Yes." I stated, with an apologetic smile. The room was once again quiet, before Snape started again, aggressively.

"What do you mean you don't know?" He hissed.

"I mean- I don't know. You know I'm being honest, Professor." He just glared at me.

"Proceed to the next question, Severus." A soft voice intervened.

"What do you know about the Order of the Phoenix?" He asked without hesitation. Wow. He really wanted me to look bad.

"I know that it was founded by Albus Dumbledore in the First Wizarding War to oppose Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was disbanded, but reconvened after Harry Potter told Professor Dumbledore that Voldemort had returned." I couldn't stop. "The headquarters are located at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Members include Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arabella Figg, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Dedalus Diggle-"

"Enough!" Snape all but shouted, and my mouth shut. I lowered my head, only to realize my hands were shaking. "Headmaster-"

"I am aware Severus." I looked up at Dumbledore, and his face was grave. "How did you obtain this information Ms. Johnston?" I gulped.

"A series of books, sir."

"And what, pray tell," Snape snarled, "Was the title of these books?"

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter and the-" I stopped myself just in time. I looked over at Snape, and he glared more. If it was possible.

"We're waiting, _girl_." I locked my jaw. The truth was just begging to be told, and I began to hold my breath. I cut a quick look to Dumbledore, back to Snape, and then back to Dumbledore again. I pleaded silently, beseeching him to understand I didn't want to say it in front of him.

"Severus, could you step out for a moment?" Said man gave the headmaster an astonished look, but he held his blue gaze steady on my eyes. Snape looked to protest, but instead swept out of the room again, displeasure radiating from his being. By now I was beginning to see black spots on the edge of my vision, and I let it out before I even knew if he was gone.

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." I let out in one breath before sucking in a huge gulp of air. I breathed heavily and held onto the arms of my chair, but cut my eyes up to look at Dumbledore. I really couldn't tell what he was thinking; I was too busy trying to refill my lungs with oxygen.

"I'm sorry I couldn't say that in front of him," I apologized, still trying to catch my breath slightly. "I don't know if the events in the books happened or will happen, but I don't want to change the fate of things if they are."

"I'm afraid you already have child." I brought my head up sharply, fear stabbing into my gut.

"What do you mean?" I asked anxiously. I didn't want to ruin anything; everything had its purpose right? Even all the deaths had their own use, no matter how much I despised them. Right?

"If indeed the events in your book series happened in this world, you have already given fate a run for its money simply by being here." Dumbledore gently explained. I slumped down in my seat. _Of course _he was right.

"Well," I whispered softly, "What do we do now?" I looked up into his blue orbs, and he stared back.

"Severus, you may come in now." I heard the swish of billowing robes, and felt a presence behind me. He was just emanating '_pissed off'. _"About the books, Severus.."

"They're about _Potter_." He spat. I really hoped he didn't get any saliva in my hair. But Dumbledore just nodded.

"If my assumption is correct, a book for each of his school years." He looked to me for confirmation, and I hesitated.

"Most of them."

"If these books predict what will happen here, Ms. Johnston could be a liability." I looked up at Dumbledore apprehensively. _Would_ they Obliviate me? Even Snape looked… Well I don't know what the look was. Not concerned, but not for the idea either.

"Headmaster are you suggesting-?"

"That you take care of child? Why yes Severus, thank you for volunteering." I sat there in shock. Severus Snape… Take care of me? I mean, come on. Dumbledore had to know how dangerous it would be. Living with a double agent? A double agent for Voldemort? _The double agent?_ What the hell? How does that even make sense? Vaguely in the background I heard Snape making some kind of choking noise. I gave a slight fake laugh.

"Sorry, I like you perfectly fine," I held up a defensive hand to Snape, "But isn't that the slightest bit dangerous?"

"Yes, _Headmaster-_ that is a bit dangerous for a mere muggle girl isn't it?" Snape hissed through his teeth. I rolled my eyes. He obviously took compliments well.

"We don't yet know if she is a muggle." I looked at him sharply and furrowed my brows.

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but I really don't think that's a possibility." I felt the professor's eyes on me, and then a short pause before,

"The child could be right." Did he just..? I turned my head to look up at him, but his gaze focused on the man in charge of my future.

"Ah. But how did she get here? That had to take some very… advanced magic." I continued to just stare at him. He had a point. How _did_ I end up here? It obviously wasn't the 'I wish upon a star so bright' ditty.

"So you think I have some kind of hidden magical powers that I used to teleport me to…" I looked around the vast, animated room, "Wherever this is? Another dimension? Alternate universe?" The old man appeared amused.

"I believe it's possible." My mouth just hung open silently. I swear if I woke up at this moment, I would lock myself away.

"Okay. Say that this _is _a real possibility. Number one, how are you going to prove that I'm somehow magical even though I've never shown a sliver of magical happenings in my entire life? And number two, living with Professor Snape is still dangerous." He nodded his head.

"I quite agree. Which is why you two shall be staying here over the summer." Excuse me? I couldn't even think of what to say. But Snape beat me to it anyways.

"Headmaster there must be somebody else-"

"Indeed there is. She would always be safe at Grimmauld Place with-"

"That _dog _is not fit for _any _kind of company." He hissed back. I sucked my lips back in. Well played Dumbledore. Well played. He caught my eye. So there's the sparkle people are always going on about.

"Then it's settled." Poor Snape. Now he just looked lost. But he didn't allow it for long, before his face became blank again.

"Sir, the Dark Lord will want to know about her; Lucius as well." In all honesty, he sounded the slightest bit desperate. Huh. I hate it when you really like an adult, and you think maybe you'll be special to them, but you're just like everybody else in their eyes. Kinda hurts.

"I don't think Tom is going to have a problem accepting the reasons as to why I'm keeping your niece under watch by myself, and other members of the order. It won't be a lie."

"Did you just say niece?" Holy shit. I would have to pretend to be the niece of Severus Snape.

"But of course; my dear, I believe it is the only way to efficiently explain as to why he is your new caretaker." I slid my eyes to my new 'caretaker' as he had so kindly put it. He looked _pissed._ I turned my gaze to Dumbledore again, back to Snape, and Dumbledore. What was I supposed to say?

"Okaaaaay," I hesitated. "Wait! How are you going to tell if I'm…," How to put that? Magical? "A witch?" The elder smiled.

"Ah. That will be a rather simple matter." I waited for him to finish. Now I know he does the dramatic pauses on purpose.

"And that would be _what_ exactly, Headmaster?" Snape asked condescendingly. Seriously.

"I will ask Mr. Ollivander to come here for a private session. He will be able to see if he has a wand suited to you, and perhaps from the first few attempts, if you contain any magical abilities." See? He was just waiting for someone impatient to ask what the hell he was talking about. Thankfully Snape wasn't very patient. But would I get a wand? My _very own wand? _Now that is just what every kid dreams about. I'm not ashamed to admit I waited until the day of my twelfth birthday to accept that I wasn't going to get a fancy sealed letter. So I couldn't help but try to hide the wide grin threatening to show. There was always the high possibility I wasn't a witch, and only a muggle. I was lucky I had even gotten _here_. So, enough wishful thinking. It would be just my luck to hope and hope to be magical, and then have no special abilities whatsoever.

"What are you going to tell the Order?" I asked, hesitantly. I wouldn't think he would tell them everything about me. He does have a thing with secrets after all. He just smiled kindly once more.

"The truth." My mouth opened, but no words came out. "By tomorrow's meeting, I will have written confirmation explaining how your only living relative is Severus Snape, and you are underage. We will also know if you are indeed able to attend Hogwarts or not by this time." I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. Shit. Sometimes I hated that man. But if I was supposed to be the niece of Snape…

"Does that mean I can call him Severus?"

"_Absolutely not._"

**A/N: Holy poo guys. Can I throw myself down and grovel at your feet? I said once a week. It's been forever ;~; I was trying to force it, but it didn't look good, so I had to just let it come to me. Hippyish right? xD Um, I know it's going kind of slow, but it will have those parts. (That are more important I guess…?) Have you figured out that ol' Snapeykins is gonna play a big part? xD I couldn't help it. So. I will try to update as soon as I can! Neopets took over my life for some time I'm ashamed to say. Completely nerdy I know xD Anyways- Big plans for this sucker. Oh! If you review- Starting next chapter (Which I'm already planning) I will send you a PM replying back. I don't want to put them at the end like this really, I just thought I would do so right now. Don't ask why xDD Next chapter- Grimmauld! **

**HBPrincessx14: Thanks so much:D You were the first to btw~**

**FANFICTIONJUNKEE: Thank you:DD This one was longer as you can see xD I'm sorry I'm just now updating Dx**

**AllyGreen11: Gracias! :D I was a little worried about that actually- so you helped set my mind at ease(:**

**imtakingallyoudownwithme: You're review made my day. Seriously. xD I wasn't expecting anyone to do that! But thanks for sharing:D And for the review! (P.S. I thought it would be couch too xD)**

**YOmamma: I love you. So much. xD Even though you make me confused. I didn't know whether to reply on here or not. xD But see?! It is.. So much better. The Gingers are coming~**


	4. Cecelia Snape, Sir

Cecelia Snape, Sir

If it wasn't already happening, I would have thought it impossible for my stomach to twist into more knots. I could feel my heart beating faster than was considered healthy and it didn't help that Snape was three strides ahead of me. After having breakfast in my chambers so the other teachers wouldn't quite know about me yet, we were finally on our way to see Ollivander in Dumbledore's office. Would I find my wand? And if I didn't? I looked up to find Snape already in front of the gargoyle, and I raced to reach him.

"Wait! Professor!" He only slid his eyes towards me. I came up beside him and looked up. "Professor Snape…" I studied his features. He didn't look very pleased. But my racing heart brought me back into focus. "What's going to happen if I don't.. You know.." My hands moved impatiently, trying to explain the words I was too afraid to say. He just continued to stay silent of course. "Find my wand?" I finished, whispering. I swear he was about to roll his eyes, but instead just stated,

"It will be up to the headmaster."

"Oh okay." I replied, but he had already stepped closer to the statue.

"Ginger snaps." It began to revolve, and soon we were inside the room where it all began. Within the vast room, my vision was automatically drawn to what seemed to be a large jewelry box settled on Dumbledore's desk. My orbs searched it, realizing it stood at about two and a half feet tall, and about a foot and a half wide. It appeared to open with two doors on the center, but as I inspected closer, I realized the sides were covered with small drawers. I almost felt like Alice in Wonderland- Curiouser and curiouser. I made my way toward the intricate piece of wood, and when I was only a step away, an old voice interrupted me.

"Now now! Don't get too close; It's the wand makers job to find the wand yes?" I jumped hard as a worn looking man stepped directly in front of the box, causing me to step back.

"Oh! Um, sorry." I stared at his wide, pale eyes, unsure of what to say next.

"Quite alright. Muggleborn I'm assuming?" He questioned, but didn't bother waiting for an answer. "Some can be quite a challenge." His eyes seemed to brighten with excitement, and I guess he just couldn't handle the anticipation because he turned back around to the large jewelry box and grabbed small handles on the semi-wide doors of the front. I was aware of Dumbledore standing close by, and knew the proper thing would be to greet him a good morning, but I was _extremely_ eager to find out what the cupboard looked like on the inside and didn't want to miss a single part of Ollivander's procedure. So I watched with wide eyes as he opened it, and found myself utterly confused by the sheer amount of all different sized drawers also inhabiting the inside. Even on the inside of the doors. I frowned and my mouth hung open while I craned my head to the side; trying to prove to myself there was nothing on the other side of the doors. There wasn't. But he pulled one out anyways, about a foot before murmuring, "No no, this isn't it." And shoving the wand back into its slot.

Again I looked to see how the hell it had come out of thin air, but nothing had changed. This time he pulled out a skinny looking drawer out of the middle and gazed in before reaching and grabbing a piece of string which then pulled out two more boxes the same exact size, up and to the side. The older man grasped the stick on the top, and spun around before handing it to me gently. I held it with the fingertips of both my hands, and gawked at the beauty. The wand was a light ash color, fairly simple, except for the spiral part a little ways up for a handle. My eyes flicked around the room, and I could feel my cheeks turning red. The three men were watching me intently, and I had no clue what the hell to do.

"Well?" Asked the wand maker in front of me. "Give it a little swish." I looked down and nodded. Duh. I took hold of it in one hand, just like the sticks I pretended with as a kid, and clenching my eyes shut, flicked it at the nearest bookshelf. I heard the sound of several gasps, only to open my eyes to find nothing had happened. I swished it again, and still nothing. It was plucked from my hand before I could try for a third time, and Ollivander was soon putting it back in its place. So. Maybe I was a muggle after all. I heard the man beside me opening more drawers, trying to find another one. But I didn't want to look anymore. The hope in finding a wand was gone. I jumped slightly as another, darker colored one was thrust in front of my face. Without looking anywhere in particular, I flicked it. Nothing. Another wand, again nothing. My heart sank deeper and deeper. At least Harry had some kind of mini explosions. However, I was distracted when a portrait to my left began to speak loudly to Dumbledore. _Of course_ the gasps had come from them. Weird thing was I knew they were there, but apparently too distracted both this time and the last time to take much notice of them. But the old man wearing a fuchsia robe was hard to miss.

"Dumbledore! It's that blasted Malfoy again! I don't know if he heard about the child or is just dropping by, but he's coming through the corridors this instant!" My eyes widened and I looked to the current headmaster, watching his grave face. Without a word, Snape left and I knew he had gone to try and delay the coming man.

"Mr. Ollivander, is there any way you could speed the process up?" I hadn't given the man a glance since he had handed me the first failed wand, and did so now only to find his face lit up in glee.

"Of course sir." Even faster than before, he began opening drawers and thrusting wands at me almost without looking. Each one had the same effect. Or did I just see a spark? As the process continued, I began to look at the cupboard more intently than before- in particular, the drawers. Some were wide and some were extremely thin, and some looked worn while others looked to have just been put in. And as I was trying my eighth or ninth wand, I spotted a particular drawer I just couldn't stop looking at. It hid almost inconspicuously on the side, and was vertically thin, but about two or two and a half inches wide. I could almost _hear_ footsteps of the two Deatheaters coming, and while I knew it was probably wrong to do so, I reached out and opened the drawer, grabbing hold of the wand I knew would be in there. Gorgeous is the only word to describe it. From what I could tell, it had hardly any carvings or embellishes, and some might call it simple. But the wood itself was twisted as though it had grown around another, much thinner stick. It was straighter near the handle, and somehow was just the right size. _And so warm. _Completely different from all the others I had tried. It felt right. The air around me was calmer; blocking out the noise of the portraits shouting and somewhere, the sound of stone on stone. Instead of just flicking like all the ones I did before, I could think of a single spell I had practiced on for weeks after watching _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. _I aimed at the bookshelf, swish and flick, and whispered a quiet chant. And a tome floated gently towards me. When it reached me, I plucked it out of the air, and didn't even try and control the splitting grin on my face. I met the eyes of the current Headmaster, and he smiled gently, congratulations in his eyes.

"A student? Why Headmaster, I wasn't aware they were allowed here during summer holidays." I turned to the smooth voice, and stood still, paralyzed by the icy, suspicious stare Lucius Malfoy was giving me. Snape may be a Deatheater, but also a double agent and I don't recall any mention of him killing or torturing in the books. Maybe I was wrong. But Lucius Malfoy was a full Deatheater. One who tried his best at becoming Voldemort's right hand man. In the movies he was handsome, but here, I felt a small gnawing of fear in the pit of my stomach. He creeped me the hell out.

"Forgive me Lucius, I was just about to write and inform you of Cecelia's situation. It seems you have come at the perfect time as always." I felt my eyebrow twitch at Dumbledore's words.

"Indeed." The blonde haired man strode forward, oozing with confidence, but kept his eyes on mine for a few seconds before turning them to Dumbledore. "And what did you say her name was?"

"Cecelia Snape, sir, nice to meet you." Almost unconsciously, I had stepped forward and offered my hand. All I could think was to pretend to show him respect. I was, after all, the niece of Severus Snape, his fellow Deatheater. His eyebrows flew up with surprise before turning to the brooding man behind him.

"Well well Severus, I was unaware you had a daughter."

"Niece." My voice was covered by Snape's, each of us saying the same word.

"And neither was I, until last evening." He continued. Malfoy turned back to me, amusement instead of suspiciousness in his eyes now. He looked back at Snape again and back towards me.

"Ah. I do believe I see the family resemblance now." I blinked and almost reached up to touch my _small_ nose. So everyone with dark hair now looks like Snape? Cause that makes sense. I always believed people saw what they wanted to see. He reached forward, and only then did I realize my hand was still hanging in space. He took it in his, and gave a squeeze. Not gentle, but not excruciating. From the look he was giving me, it felt like he thought we were in on some kind of secret now. He grinned and I grinned back, the nausea becoming worse by the second.

"A pleasure indeed Ms. Snape. I assume you are starting at Hogwarts this year?"

"Yes sir. It's an honor to attend to attend the most distinguished wizarding school there is."

"What an odd accent! Are you from America?" It was strange to see him act like this. Of course he was rude to Harry and his bunch, but I knew he also didn't even treat his own son like this. But before I could answer, Dumbledore interrupted.

"Indeed. Her mother died young, and she moved with her father to America. He, however, passed away last week. Severus is her only living relative." Up close, I could see Malfoy was annoyed, and turned slightly to Dumbledore before returning to me.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are both your parents wizards?" I nodded and tried to look upset at the loss of my father. I guess it worked because he patted me on the shoulder, but looked even more gleeful before realizing there was another person in the room who hadn't spoken yet.

"What are you doing here?" And there was the rude man I knew. I stepped in front of Ollivander, trying to shield him with my body.

"I broke my wand. When I found out my father had passed on… I was very upset. When I dropped it, it proceeded to roll into the street and was run over. Very stupid of me, I know." He tsked, false sympathy for my 'father's' death now gone.

"I asked Mr. Ollivander to deliver her order since neither Severus nor I have had time to show her around Diagon Alley quite yet." Nice one Dumbledore.

"I see. Well. I do have some things that are in need of discussion Headmaster," He slid a glance towards me. Also not one to be subtle apparently.

"Of course. Severus, if you would. I will cover Mr. Ollivander's payment." I turned to Snape. He had been oddly quiet the whole time. But he turned swiftly, heading toward the exit.

"Come Cecelia." I tilted my head at Malfoy.

"Nice meeting you sir."

"It's been a pleasure. I think you and my son should meet some time. I feel you would get along _very_ well." Oh Lord. Bile rose, but I had to get out of there before I let burst with laughter.

"I'm sure. Goodbye Mr. Malfoy." But he had already started walking to Dumbledore. I tried my best not to run out like a mad man. Severus was waiting for me outside, and I followed him quietly, not bothering to try and keep up with his long legs. When we reached the dungeons, I couldn't hold it, and nearly split my gut laughing. It bounced off the cold stone walls, echoing and filling the corridor, and for a minute it felt like the walls were laughing with me. By now, I was bent over, one hand holding my aching stomach and the other on the wall. My face was hurting, but I looked up at Snape. His face. It just made me laugh harder. He looked as if he were seriously considering taking me to the loony bin.

"He said- He said-" I tried to talk through it all, my voice high pitched and breathy, interrupted by more peals of my laughter. "He said- Me and Draco!" I laughed even harder, sliding entirely to the floor. Already there were tears running down my face. I stopped my noise, just closing my eyes and shoving my fists into them. But the tears wouldn't stop. We were still for a little bit, him still standing and me, knees pulled up and my back against the wall.

"_How can you stand him?"_ I gazed up at him; watched him stiffen and his face become a mask.

"He was once my friend." I scowled, waving my right hand while my left held up my head.

"I'm your friend. You don't need him." He scowled right back.

"You are nothing but an insolent child." I felt a stab, but ignored him. All I could think about were those cold eyes staring at me like a piece of meat to sell.

"I'm scared of him." Wow. I really hadn't meant for it to sound so feeble.

"You've only just proved my point." He stalked off to a door just a little ways down the corridor, waved his wand, and slammed his door shut once inside. I sighed and let my head fall back. I realized in my left hand, I was holding my new wand in a death grip. I would have to ask Dumbledore what it was when I got a chance. I was a witch. A real life witch. I could stay at Hogwarts. I wondered what year Harry and the gang were in. Actually.. Dumbledore did mention me living with Sirius as an alternative.. And Lucius had just stated it was the summer. Damn I would make a fine detective. Suddenly, I could hear footsteps rapidly approaching and struggled to my feet. Dumbledore didn't walk that fast. Luckily, my quarters were just across from Snape's. I ran the few paces to my door and quickly went in, closing the door as quietly as I could. Who the hell came down here besides Snape? I mean, I guess Lucius could come down here to see him, but the thought made goose bumps rise. I put my ear to the door, trying to listen and tell if the footsteps had stopped yet. But it was no use. I couldn't hear shit. I suppose an extendable ear would be of great use at the moment. However, I would have to go about it the old muggle fashioned way. I searched the room, looking for the glass from my breakfast earlier, but the tray was no where to be found. Of course the house elves had taken it already. I grinned. Thankfully though, they were kind enough to bring a pitcher of what I'm sure was pumpkin juice (horrid stuff) and a single glass. I had never actually done the put-a-cup-to-a-door-and-hear-what's-on-the-other-side trick, but it was worth the try. I grabbed the glass and flew back over to the door, careful not to make a sound. I set it against the door and put my ear to the other end. Was that knocking? And it sounded like Snape's door opening.

"Severus is everything alright down here?" Well it sounded extremely muffled, but it was a woman's voice. I wished I could tell who it was, but it was hard enough to hear, much less make out who it was.

"Of course Minerva. Why wouldn't it be?" McGonagall! What was she doing down here?

"I was passing by and heard laughter. We don't have a new ghost I'm unaware of do we?" Oh. _Oh. _I could just imagine Snape's piercing glare at my door. I sucked my lips in again, trying _not_ to do the very thing she had come down here to investigate. Just the way she phrased it—not 'girl's laughter', but just 'laughter'. I couldn't even imagine Snape laughing. I mean, of course I saw the picture/clip of Alan Rickman laughing at Ian McKellan, but there was no sound. I of course laughed my ass off and just thinking about it made tears spring to my eyes once again. I had trouble controlling laughter.

"Not to my knowledge. I'm sure it was just Peeves up to his tricks again."

"Yes, that would explain it. But you will tell me if you see or hear anything unusual yes?"

"Of course."

"Well then. I shall leave you be Severus." The door closed again. Well. Close call didn't even explain it. I lowered my arm, stretching the slightly sore muscles. Luckily my urge to let loose another set of peals was gone. Turning to place the glass where it belonged, I began to study my surroundings. After the interrogation last night, Snape had just brought me down here, told me this was where I would be staying, and left. On the way down, I had realized just how sleepy I was, and went straight to the bed and fell asleep. This morning had been rushed of course, and I was woken up by loud knocking from Snape. I only had time to scarf down my breakfast, comb my fingers through my hair, and straighten the same clothes I had been wearing. _I really needed a shower and change of clothes._ Forgetting the fact for a moment, I realized I finally had time to explore my surroundings. It was, no doubt, gorgeous. I didn't have just a bedroom; I had a set of living quarters, almost like a suite. At the moment, I was standing in what one might call a living room, with a small couch and coffee table along with a bookshelf. The color scheme, of course, was green and silver, but I didn't mind a bit. There weren't any portraits I could see, but there were a few tapestries- one with the Slytherin crest and the other with the Hogwarts crest. Across from the door I had been previously listening to was a fireplace, with two large chairs in front of it. To my left was a door, which I knew led to my bedroom. I set the glass back down on the tray, and walked toward the open door. I bet the common rooms didn't have _this._ Inside was a huge four poster bed, which took up most of the room. The room itself was modest, and other than the four poster, only had space for a small nightstand and of course the customary trunk. I took a few steps and flopped down. Yeah, I could see how I immediately fell asleep last night. The covers were of course done now, and I assume it was from the same house elf who brought me the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

I was really here. I was at fucking Hogwarts. I stopped breathing. How many times had I wished to come here? To actually get away, and live a life worth living? Would it be okay to get close to people? I mean, not the ones who die obviously. That would just be sad. And I really didn't want to change anything. I knew everything that would happen here. Besides, wouldn't Dumbledore just send me back home once he found a way? I honestly hoped he wouldn't. I shook my head. I really needed to get my priorities straight. I sat up and gazed around the room. It felt kind of… Off. Not off really, but not mine. Like a hotel room. Which I guess made sense, seeing as how I didn't really belong here.

**Hellooooo beautiful readers! Feel free to stone me! *dodges multiple rocks* I really hope to never take this long updating again, and I hope this UBER long chapter makes up for it. I mean, over 3500 words is a lot to me. May not be to you but… I honestly had this typed for a while, but I wasn't sure why I was waiting to post it. Then I read back over it and realized why. I wasn't done -.- I hope it isn't too fast paced or too slow paced, or just bad writing xD I feel like I may be getting better as time goes on..? Maybe..? Anyways, I would like to subtly drop the hint that I don't have a beta. Just subtly though. My best good friend reads them when she can, but she can't always, which I understand. So, if you're interested, please PM me:D Speaking of PM, I will actually thank previous reviewers after I upload this. Even though it's been a while ;.; And with that, I bid adieu! Reviews make me happy!**

**~Vivi**


End file.
